


草莓蛋糕

by milk_cat



Category: miao
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_cat/pseuds/milk_cat
Summary: 去年的圣诞节贺文，新手上路请多指教。





	草莓蛋糕

时间背景是圣诞节，因为本来是圣诞节贺文，是去年写的黑历史但直到现在才正式补档(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)，因为是第一次开完整的车觉得太渣了，本来是想好好修文的但是我已经没眼看了，所以修的其实并不多……刚注册好ao3先试一下怎么用，然后就可以放心地上高速了！（不你）

【正文】

“……已经中午了吗？”工藤新一醒来的时候屋子里已经落满温暖的阳光，他揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。

旁边的位置是空的，那个人应该早就起来了，大概是去工作了吧。

工藤新一起身穿衣服时，随手拿了一件白色衬衫，穿上后才发现过于宽大了，应该是那个男人的衣服，镜子里敞开的领口露出几枚红色的吻痕，使他不由自主地脸色微红，扯了扯衣角，却也没刻意再换回自己的衣服。

洗漱之后，工藤新一准备去厨房找些吃的，却意外的闻到了一股奶油的甜香味。

“安室先生，今天没去工作嘛？”工藤新一推开门，看到安室透正穿着围裙在搅拌鲜奶油，旁边的烤箱正亮着灯，似乎是在烤制蛋糕胚。

“我今天请假了哦，新一。”安室透笑着向他打了招呼，“刚起来吗？早餐在旁边，还是热的。”

安室透一如既往地能掐准工藤新一起床的时间做早饭，不知道是怎么做到的。

餐桌上放着米饭，味增汤，煎三文鱼和蔬菜沙拉，工藤新一默默地坐下拿起筷子，双手合十，“我开动了。”

“说起来，安室先生是和食派呢。”

“当然，日本的饮食文化也是很有内涵的。”

男人放下手中的碗和搅拌器，转过身来看着工藤新一，“就好比圣诞节要吃草莓蛋糕一样。”

“安室先生做的吗？”工藤新一看了看案台上准备好的各种材料，看得出来制作者的很用心。

“嗯，是我做的。”安室透顿了顿，又补上一句:“因为，圣诞节总是要和恋人一起过的，不是嘛？”

工藤新一小口地夹着菜，旁边的安室透就只是靠在案台边看着他，目光温柔，似乎这样就已经满足了。

“我吃饱了。”工藤新一放下筷子，开始收拾盘子。

“诶，新一今天吃的好少。”安室透走过去接过洗碗的工作，让工藤新一坐在餐桌边等他。

“因为……”工藤新一小声解释到，“安室先生的蛋糕也快做好了吧。”

“很快的哦。”安室透洗完碗筷之后摆进橱柜，又回到案台前，拿出一盒草莓洗净之后切去蒂，摆在盘子里，“新一要不要先吃点水果？”

“那不是要做蛋糕的吗？安室先生加油，我在旁边看着就好。”

工藤新一走到安室透身后，探出头好奇地看着他手上的动作，安室透配合地将一边肩膀放低一些，工藤新一顺势就把下巴放在眼前的肩膀上，双臂搂住安室透的脖子趴在他背上。

身后不断传来温热的体温，安室透无奈地看了一眼趴在自己肩头专注地旁观做蛋糕的工藤新一。

[还真的是完全没有意识到自己的举动就像是勾引吗，这孩子。]

“要尝一下味道吗？新一。”安室透一边问着，用食指在边缘挑起少许奶油，不容拒绝地伸到工藤新一眼前。

没有意识到男人暗地里的小心思，工藤新一听话地伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔尝那一点奶油。

浅褐色的手指上沾染着粘稠的乳白色半液体，殷红的舌尖一下一下的舔过，带来一阵阵略痒的酥麻感，然后指尖被含入口中，轻轻吮吸了一下……

这种画面和感觉也太糟糕了。安室透感觉心跳开始加速，尚在对方口中的手指微微用力，又深入了一点。

“唔？”还噙着男人手指的工藤新一下意识地舔了舔，然后抬眼疑惑地看着他。

少年的口中柔软又湿润，温度灼人，两人肤色的差距带来的视觉效果让安室透更加兴奋，曲起中指在那柔软的下唇上按了按，忽然刺入工藤新一的口中，使他发出一声短促的惊呼。

“安、安室……先生……”工藤新一因为口中夹起舌头摩挲的手指断断续续地说着，吐字有些含糊不清，夹杂着暧昧的水声，“快、快出去啦……怎么…忽然间……”

“新一。”安室透念着他的名字，另一只手按在工藤新一后腰把他按到自己怀中，然后搂住那略显纤细的腰肢，而在少年口中的手指不仅没有收回，反而变本加厉地又伸入一根，三根手指在熟悉的敏感处来回撩拨，然后模拟性器地抽插，侵犯着少年已经被摩擦地艳红的嘴唇。

工藤新一双手按在安室透的胸膛上，因为被动地承受侵犯不安地揪紧手中的布料，呼吸已经凌乱，没有余裕顾及嘴角来不及吞咽而流下的透明的唾液，满脸潮红，目光迷离，而因为穿着安室透的衬衫有些宽松，嘴角溢出的唾液滴落在白皙的锁骨上。

这个样子也过于色气了吧。

安室透觉得不太妙，一开始只是想调戏一下自己可爱的恋人，但是少年一直都能轻易挑起他的欲望，什么冷静自制力通通不顶用，下身还是起了反应。

搂在工藤新一腰间的手更用力了些，安室透缓缓抽出刚才作乱的手指，看着手指上情色的水光和无力地靠在自己怀里喘息的少年，安室透叹了一口气。

太糟糕了，明明只是手指而已，这个孩子却露出一副被玩弄了的表情。

湿润的手指从少年腰后探入底裤，抚摸着细致柔软的臀部曲线往下滑，直到那昨晚才被进入过的地方，轻轻按了按。

“安、安室先生！”工藤新一推了推他的肩膀，红着脸拒绝到:“那里不行的……还有点痛，安室先生快把手拿开……啊！”

突然的刺痛和异物侵入感让工藤新一惊呼了一声，然后抬头控诉地看着始作俑者，“安室先生！”

“新一，没事的，我不会做到最后的，稍微放松一点。”安室透活动着手指深入那个昨晚才被过度使用的后穴，轻柔地揉按着。

因为昨晚的行为太过激烈，后穴现在还很柔软，穴口有些微肿，但是有些干涩，手指上沾染的液体很快就不够用了。

安室透抽出手指的时候，工藤新一松了一口气，不过立刻被褪至腿弯的裤子和底裤让他有了一种不太好的预感。

“安室先生？”他有些不安地叫着男人的名字，看到对方在旁边拿了些什么。

安室透安抚地吻上他的嘴唇，一遍遍地吮吸过那柔软的唇瓣，然后轻轻咬了下示意少年张开嘴，灵巧的舌头探入他的口中舔舐着那有些躲闪的舌尖，尝到一丝甜味。

同时手指再次挤入离开不久的后穴，这次的进入十分顺利，工藤新一感受着后穴黏黏糊糊的感觉和空气里漾开的甜味，推测出刚才男人拿了案台上刚打发的鲜奶油，还来不及觉得羞耻，意识就陷落在逐渐色情起来的亲吻中。

熟知恋人身体的每一寸，安室透的手指在工藤新一体内的敏感点附近徘徊，极尽撩拨，却偏偏不去触碰那个地方，只是时不时地在附近扫过，引起少年一阵颤栗，没过多久，工藤新一便瘫软在他怀中，无意识地扭腰在他胯上磨蹭着。

“新一，想要吗？”安室透诱惑地问着，同时手指准确地按在他体内的敏感处用力碾磨着。

“啊……安、不、不要……啊！！”突如其来的快感令工藤新一叫出声，搂住安室透的脖子往上蹭了蹭似乎想要逃离来自身后的侵犯，却忘记了那正是来自眼前这个人。

被工藤新一撒娇一样的行为萌了一脸，安室透停下了欺负他的举动，只是缓缓地抽插着时不时蹭过那个地方，动作温柔，舒服地工藤新一腰都软了，小声地呻吟哼哼着。

安室透在有关工藤新一的事情上一向很有耐心，虽然此时自己也欲望难耐，但还是配合地只用手指帮少年纾解欲望，时轻时重地在恋人最隐秘的地方肆意玩弄，做着十分下流的事。

感觉到工藤新一的喘息越来越重，期间夹杂的呻吟也逐渐不再压制，双腿微微颤抖，后穴开始规律地收缩，吸住他的手指，安室透了然地笑了笑。

“要去了哦，新一。”安室透在他耳边说着，忽然加快了手上的速度，并且次次插入的时候都直冲着那个脆弱的敏感点。

“安、安室先生……零……零！！！”工藤新一叫着恋人的名字到达了高潮，抱着安室透的脖子身体紧绷，小腿都有一点抽筋的感觉，等高潮的余韵慢慢过去后才逐渐放松身体，无力地趴在安室透的怀里，大口地喘息着，几乎只靠安室透扣在他腰间的手臂支撑着体重。

“感觉好点了吗？新一。”安室透又在他体内浅浅地抽插了几下才退出手指，后穴已经是一片泥泞，又软又热，湿哒哒地挽留着他。

“嗯……还、还好吧……”工藤新一在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，完全没有力气再自己行动，只能小声央求道:“安室先生……我、我想去洗澡……”

安室透没有满足他的期望，反而低下头含住他的耳垂，暧昧地舔了舔，然后压低声音问:“新一，只是手指就满足了吗？”

“唔！”工藤新一因为这暗示性意味的话瞪大了双眼，坚决地摇了摇头制止了男人的亲密举动，“不、不行的……安室先生……我用手帮你好不好？或者用、用嘴也……可以……”

看着怀里的少年红着脸，眼角还带着水光，因为刚经历高潮还带着一种诱人的艳丽，却毫不自知地说出[用嘴]这种仿佛勾引的话，安室透下意识地想象着那样的场面，少年跪趴在他双腿之间，张开嘴小心翼翼地将他的性器含入口中，因为尺寸过大难受地皱着眉，却还要舔和吞咽，最好那漂亮的蓝色眼睛里带着泪水，眼角晕染开委屈的红色，然后他还要捏着少年的下巴挺腰用力抽插，射在他的嘴里让他全部咽下去，或者射在那张可爱的脸上看看会有多么色情……

安室透用力摇了摇头，深呼吸了两下抛掉脑海里糟糕的画面，暗暗地告诫自己。绝对不可以，如果真的那样的话，以工藤新一对他的诱惑力，他根本停不下来，而且难免动作粗暴，如果弄伤了恋人的嗓子就不好了。

“新一，用手就可以了。”安室透握住工藤新一的手，引领着他从胸膛逐渐下滑，拉开裤子的拉链，探入底裤，握住那早已坚硬滚烫的部位。

虽然连更亲密的事都已经做过不知道多少次了，工藤新一还是低着头不敢去看男人的表情，然而这样一来看到的就是他下身昂扬的性器和自己正在套弄的手，耳边是安室透舒服的低吟，还有他那烫人的目光……

工藤新一红着脸想，这个人怎么可以这么撩人。

“新一。”安室透忽然叫他的名字。

“怎么了嘛，安室先生？”工藤新一抬起头，对上那双带着欲望的灰蓝色眼眸，感到一阵眩晕。

然后看到安室透从盘子里拿出一个草莓，放在那碗已经被用了一些的鲜奶油里沾了沾，然后拿到工藤新一身后抵在柔软的穴口，因为刚才的润滑很轻易地就可以把一个草莓推进去。

后穴微涨的感觉让工藤新一呆愣了好几秒，才反应过来刚才男人做了什么，顿时又是羞耻又是气恼:“安室先生！你…你别……”

“别怎么样？”安室透坏心眼地反问着，然后看着怀里的少年露出那样难为情的可爱样子，咬着下唇说不出反驳的话。

然后他慢慢地按着草莓往深处推去，敏感的内壁被异物撑开和摩擦使工藤新一的喘息加重了些，茫然无措间已经顾不上手上的动作。

“新一，不要停。”安室透往前顶了顶胯，暧昧地说道:“新一刚才摸的我很舒服哦。”

“谁要帮你！安室先生太过分了。”工藤新一意识到自己的双手还握在对方的性器上时，像是被烫到了一样赶快收回了手，还推拒着想要离开。

安室透配合地松开了些扣在他腰间的手，不过看到少年完全没留意自己的手指还在他体内，就提醒似地往那个敏感点戳去。

“唔！”还没来得及离开工藤新一就因为突然的快感腰一软差点摔倒，不过还是被安室透及时地搂到了怀里，但是怎么看他都是早有预谋。

“新一还好吗？看起来完全没有站着的力气了。”安室透在他耳边说着，然后环过他的腿弯把他抱了起来，“那我们去卧室好了。”

 

到了卧室，安室透把少年放在床上，刚刚接触到柔软的床面，工藤新一立刻踢掉拖鞋爬上床卷起被子把自己裹了起来，往后缩了缩，警惕地看着眼前的男人，但是脸上还未褪下的薄红使他的眼神看起来欲迎还拒。

“新一……”安室透默默地捂住脸，深呼吸了几口。

这样的新一好可爱，就好像什么毛茸茸的小动物一样……尤其是想到被子下那孩子其实一丝不挂，而且性欲并没有完全平复，后穴已经柔软湿润随时都可以插入些什么东西，其中还放着自己刚刚亲手塞进去的草莓。

“安室先生！看你的表情就知道你又在想什么糟糕的事情了。”工藤新一难堪地喊到，“这样我真的会生气的！”

“不，没有，我保证。”安室透摆出这个身份时常用的温柔的微笑，试图减缓恋人的抵触，“说起来，新一打算自己把草莓拿出来吗？如果是需要我帮忙的话还是把被子放下吧。”

“自…自己拿怎么可能？！”工藤新一想象到那样的画面就觉得羞耻到无法接受，脸上的红晕一路蔓延到耳根，但是让这个男人动手的话，就不仅仅是动“手”了，绝对会发展成更糟糕的情况！

“我保证只是帮新一把草莓拿出来，绝对不会做多余的事，如何？”安室透说完，为了表达诚意还回到厨房把那碗奶油拿了过来，“看，只是用奶油润滑一下，很快就可以拿出来的。”

工藤新一咬着下唇犹豫了许久，才稍微松开了手里的被子，将早就被褪至腿弯的裤子和内裤脱掉。  
“说、说好的只是把那个拿出来而已……”

 

不过等到真的执行的时候，工藤新一才发现自己太天真了。  
男人坐在床边上，而他面朝着男人敞开腿跪在他两侧的床上，双手搭在他的肩膀上，这样的姿势实在是……

 

“唔……这样不行啊新一，夹得太紧的话我会拿不到的，放松一点。”安室透一手扶在少年的腰窝，一手的手指在那柔软潮湿的后穴里翻搅着，不知是有意还是无意地轻轻扫过工藤新一体内的敏感点，使得后穴下意识地收缩把草莓推得更深。

“混、混蛋……这样怎么可能放松得了？”工藤新一紧张地挺直了脊背，因为姿势以及在体内敏感处作乱的手，腿根一阵阵地酸软发颤，几乎随时都会支撑不住倒下去。

“新一，再坚持一下…应该就快好了。”  
安室透安慰着他，但是手上的动作却完全不是那么回事，逐渐加快了速度但是完全没有往深处去拿草莓的意思。

本来这样的姿势就很消耗体力，男人的手指还像是玩弄一样在他的后穴里抽插揉按着，不仅要做的事情没有一点进展，反而再次唤起了工藤新一的情欲，后穴下意识地收缩着夹紧手指，感觉只是这样还不够，想要什么更大的东西来用力填满……

“唔！”体内的敏感点再次被戳中的时候，他终于支撑不住摔倒在了男人怀里，忽然被熟悉而又依恋的气息笼罩，工藤新一在男人的胸膛上蹭了蹭。

“新一，想要吗？”安室透在他耳边询问着，声音带着动情的低哑，不过语气听起来尚有余裕的样子。

“……安室先生。”工藤新一忽然明白过来什么，“你该不会……是故意的吧……”  
说什么[不会做到最后]什么[保证只是帮他而已]，实际上都只是为了用各种手段挑起他的情欲让他没办法拒绝，虽然以这个男人的体能就算态度强硬一点直接强迫着他做也不是不可以，但他却用了这么长时间来迂回着达成目的，只是为了恋人的心甘情愿。

听到他没有拒绝，安室透自动理解成了默认，抱起怀里的少年轻轻放在床上，一手托在他的背后这样温柔地推倒，动作缓慢却撩人，看到这个孩子红着脸躺在床上，就觉得心头满满的都是微胀的幸福感。

跪在少年敞开的两腿之间，他在少年脸侧温柔地抚摸着，然后指尖点在少年的唇角，逐渐下滑到下巴，脖子，喉结，锁骨，直到他衬衫最上面的那一粒纽扣。

“安、安室先生……”工藤新一抬手按在他的手背上，不过并没有用力，不像是要阻止，更像是紧张或者害羞之类的。  
真可爱，明明都做过这么多次了还会害羞。

“放心，会让新一很舒服的。”安室透解开了衬衣的扣子，带着少年的手一路往下，手指灵活地动作着，在把扣子全部解开之后，撩开衬衣的衣摆，把衣领褪到少年的臂弯处。

虽然没有完全脱掉，但也完全没有起到遮挡的效果，少年诱人的身躯完全展现出来，白皙的皮肤上还带着不少昨晚留下的吻痕，看起来很是诱人。

安室透从旁边放着碗里拈了些奶油，涂抹到少年一边的乳头上，那小巧可爱的艳红色沾染上乳白色的奶油之后显得十分可口，他轻轻捏了捏，然后俯下身舔了上去，奶油的香甜味和少年难耐的低吟一起扩散开来，没有丝毫违和感。

工藤新一用手背遮住脸，无措地喘息着，奶油微凉而且黏黏的，身上这个男人舌尖上的温度柔软又滚烫，他在舔舐间像是无意地碾过乳头，这样似有似无地撩拨让工藤新一觉得难以忍受，自己明明是个男性，可是被触碰的那里却开始觉得痒痒的，想要被恋人抚慰。

感觉到少年无意识地挺胸似乎在渴求他的触碰，安室透配合地把那小巧的乳头含入口中，温柔地亲吻舔舐，有时也用牙齿轻轻地碾磨着，逼得少年抑制不住那甜腻的呻吟声，感觉差不多了的时候，安室透在离开时不舍地吮吸了下，发出类似于亲吻的水声。

“啊！……别……不要吸那里……”工藤新一反应特别大地把他推开了一些。

安室透安抚地握住少年的一只手，和他十指相扣，同时问到，“这样做…会让新一觉得很不舒服吗？”

“什……你、你继续就是了……这种事情有什么好问的啊！”工藤新一红着脸侧过头，不愿意看到他那莫名认真的表情。

“新一，告诉我。”安室透捏着少年的下巴把他的脸转过来，直视着那双睫毛都被水汽沾湿了的蓝色眼眸，“我想知道新一的感觉是怎么样的，如果不舒服的话，我以后就不会再这么做了。”

“也……也不是不舒服，就是…很奇怪。”工藤新一小声地说着，明明是这么羞耻的事情，这个男人却说的让人无法拒绝。  
“很奇怪？”  
“就是说……很麻……半边的身子都要酥掉了……”

“嗯……是这样啊。”安室透点点头，露出一个了然的微笑。  
就在工藤新一以为这件事就这么过去了的时候，他突然低下头再次含住少年那已经因为情动而殷红变硬的乳头，像是对待什么美味的东西一样吮吸着，一次比一次用力。

“咿——安、安室先生啊啊啊”比刚才更严重的触电般的酥麻感让工藤新一叫出声，一阵阵的麻意堆积带来的却是灭顶的快感，大脑里一片空白，更糟糕的是小腹抽搐地收缩着有一种快要射精的感觉……  
太难堪了，如果只是被玩弄那里就达到高潮的话……

工藤新一抑制不住地尖叫里带上了一丝哭腔，推在男人肩膀上的手握拳砸了下去，虽然实际上力气很小，但少见的反抗还是使安室透立刻停下了欺负他的动作。

“混蛋！骗子！变态！”工藤新一张口就骂了出来，“就说了不可以了！”

“抱、抱歉……”安室透把他搂到怀里有些慌乱地哄着:“是我不好，因为听新一的形容是很舒服的样子所以……”

“就是很舒服啊！差一点点就要去了！看到我在你面前这么没有自制力的样子你很开心吗！”  
就这么喊出来之后，工藤新一看着男人略微睁大的双眼，才反应过来刚才说出了什么乱七八糟的内容，顿时羞耻到无地自容。

“唔…没、新一没有不舒服就好。”  
这次难得的安室透也有点不好意思，“那我继续了？”

工藤新一再次用手挡住脸，没有理他。安室透全当默认，继续着刚才的前戏，拿过装着奶油的碗往少年身上倾倒着，从胸膛到腰部到小腹，暧昧的白色滴落在少年的身躯上，直到他两腿间那挺立的性器，乳白色的奶油滴落到粉红色的柱头上，然后顺着柱身滑落下去，看起来十分淫靡撩人。

安室透放下已经空了的碗，俯身凑近少年的阴茎，顺着那流下的奶油往上舔去，到了顶端之后含住那带着甜味的顶部，用舌头在那个敏感的地方轻轻舔舐摩擦。

“够、够了……安室先生……”工藤新一难耐地用双腿夹住男人的身躯蹭了蹭，“现在做前戏也太多余了吧，直接进来就好，安室先生不是也忍了很久了吗……”

安室透抬起头时看到少年正在看着他，那双好看的蓝色眼睛里沾染了情欲，水光盈盈地，脸上带着艳丽的绯红色，是只有在他面前才会露出的可爱表情。

 

他依言往前挪了些，抬高少年的腰部，托起他的一条腿架在肩头，下身昂扬的性器正抵在湿润的穴口。

“可以吗？”他询问着，但是声音被欲火灼烧地有些低哑。

“你烦死了！都这样了还要问……”工藤新一在他腰间的腿曲起来勾在他的腰后，无言地邀请着。

 

因为之前的润滑，进入的过程十分顺利，整根没入之后满足的契合感让两个人都忍不住呻吟出声。  
不过因为男人的插入，草莓被顶到了身体更深处从来没被触及过的地方，让工藤新一有些不安地抓紧了身下的床单。

安室透试探地浅浅抽插了几下，确定少年完全可以承受得了之后，动作幅度逐渐加大，私处因为激烈起来的动作带起暧昧的水声。

而在男人的挺进撞击下，工藤新一觉得体内深处的草莓被碾碎，体内一阵清凉的液体溢开，被男人抽插的动作带到后穴各处，敏感的内壁被凉意刺激让他微微颤抖，只是想象着私处被草莓和奶油充满就觉得万分羞耻。

“所以…新一不要担心了，草莓的事情已经解决了哦。”安室透趴在他耳边轻声说着。

“哈……混、混蛋……嗯…你根本……根本就……啊……就是故意的吧……”  
工藤新一在喘息间指责着，不过话间的呻吟和眼角的红晕使他看起来像是在撒娇。

因为男人在前戏里的玩弄，工藤新一此时已经在高潮的边缘，这样的刺激根本承受不了，马上就要到达临界点，但是就这么提前去了又让他觉得十分不甘心。  
“安、安室先生……嗯你…你快一点射，我想……啊嗯、想和你……一起……”

“新一…这也不是说快就能快的啊……”  
安室透为难地笑了笑，然后忽然间想到了什么，“不过，如果新一这么想和我一起去的话、还有别的办法哦。”

感觉到少年已经快要到了，他忽然握住了他那还沾着奶油的性器，然后大拇指按在了顶端的出口处。

“诶……安室先生……”工藤新一意识到了他想做什么后，摇头拒绝着，“不、不要……呀啊！”  
后穴里被准确地顶到敏感处的时候他就有了一种不妙的预感，果然紧接着这个男人抽插的速度越来越快，力度也逐渐加大，次次都撞击在那要命的一点上，快感像浪潮一样一波一波地涌上来。

“别！……啊……嗯、呜啊啊啊啊”  
立刻就跨过了临界点，工藤新一身躯颤抖抽搐着尖叫出声，毫无疑问是被送上了高潮，可是因为被男人堵住了阴茎上的出口所以并没有射精，只是大脑一片空白，后穴快速地收缩着。

被忽然绞紧的后穴逼出一声低吟，安室透停下了动作感受着少年高潮时后庭的包裹，敏感的性器被温热湿润的内壁收缩磨蹭着，几乎让他也忍不住快要射出来了。

“新一……”他念着恋人的名字，松开了堵住少年性器的手指，上下撸动揉捏着，同时挺腰又开始了一轮激烈的索取。  
高潮的余韵还没有过去就再次被撞击碾磨着敏感点，工藤新一有些惊慌地想要阻止或者说想要触碰自己的恋人，但是伸出去的手没能够到他，白皙纤长的手指不安地颤抖着。  
安室透往前俯下身，少年的大腿被压下到身侧，他加快了抽插地速度在恋人体内操弄着，同时却温柔地低下头在少年悬空的指尖落下一吻。

如他所承诺的两个人一起到达了高潮，工藤新一张着嘴无力地喘息着，只是喉间发出了一声幼猫似的呜咽声，在射出的同时感受到体内深处被灌入一股灼烫的体液。

连续两次的高潮让他眼前无法聚焦，没有丝毫多余的力气，但是好像感受到了刚才指尖熟悉的温度，满足地收回了手。

安室透把少年搂到怀里躺在床上，每次做过之后这片刻的温存都让他觉得幸福感满满，少年总会有些神志不清地趴在他怀里，有时候还会依恋地在他怀里蹭蹭或者舔两口，但是在他清醒的时候就很少会这么乖巧。

休息了一会儿之后，安室透感觉体力恢复了许多，少年蓝色的眼睛里的迷茫也逐渐消失，差不多该给自己任性的行为善后了。

坐起来之后，他轻轻把刚才一直埋在少年体内的部位退了出来，立刻就有一些暧昧的液体流了出来，红色的草莓汁液和乳白色的奶油和精液，没办法融合在一起，只是那么乱七八糟地掺杂搅和着，看起来凌乱却又诱人。

“新一这里……看起来好甜，真想舔一下。”安室透认真地说着。

“笨、笨蛋，这种话别若无其事地说出来啊！”工藤新一想要并拢双腿挡住那私密的地方，不过因为卡在男人的腰两侧没办法做到，下意识地夹紧男人的腰的时候像是什么暗示一样，让他羞耻地立马放松了力气。

然而安室透只是温柔地笑了笑，稍微俯下身……

什么意思！？这个男人难道真的想舔那里啊！！  
工藤新一吓得抬腿踩在他的肩膀上把他推开，不过因为这样的动作引起的腰痛让他忍不住呻吟了一声，而因为抬起了一条腿私处更是毫无遮掩地完全暴露在男人眼前，腿部过大的动作也使得后穴里流出更多的液体，腿间的床单都被沾染湿透。

安室透眼神暗沉了些许，不过想到少年的身体情况，还是叹了口气把再次被挑起的欲火强行压了下去。

 

他握住少年纤细的脚踝，把踩在他肩上的腿放下，然后把他整个人抱了起来，“我帮新一清理一下，这样不能直接休息。”

抱着工藤新一冲洗和清理后穴里的那些东西的时候，他在理智和欲望间难耐地煎熬着，几次想要提出再来一次，但是看到少年累的趴在他怀里的样子，最终还是不忍再欺负他，只是帮他清理了之后换了床单把他放到床上。

“新一好好休息一下，今天的草莓蛋糕估计我要从头开始做了，等你睡醒就可以吃到了。”安室透温柔地为他盖好被子，然后在他眼角轻轻落下一吻。

“活该，谁让你把奶油和草莓给……给浪费掉了。”工藤新一白了他一眼。

安室透只是笑了笑，毕竟[没有浪费]这种话，也只能在心里说说了，不然这孩子脸皮薄恐怕又要生气了。

随后安室透开始在厨房忙碌，在晚饭之前还是又做出了一个草莓蛋糕。

只不过工藤新一最后还是没有吃到，因为只是看着奶油和草莓就觉得无法直视，总会联想到一些不可描述的事情。

【END】

感谢观看，新手上路车技不好见笑了，既然ao3弄好了之后我就放心开了（？？？）


End file.
